inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kabal
Kabal es un guerrero miembro del Dragón Negro, víctima de los escuadrones de exterminio de Shao Kahn y obligado a vivir dependiendo de un respirador artificial y usando una máscara para ocultar su desfigurado rostro. Antes de su aparición en Mortal Kombat 3, su nombre era Sandman, y llevaba filos de sierra montados en sus muñecas que fueron posteriormente reemplazados por espadas de gancho. Este personaje debía vestir un abrigo largo y cargar una mochila utilitaria, otros por limitaciones de memoria no fueron incluidos hasta Mortal Kombat Deception. Las espadas de gancho provienen de uno de los primeros diseños de Baraka en Mortal Kombat II. En Mortal Kombat Special Forces, estaba planeada su aparición sin máscara, pero fue finalmente descartada. Sin embargo el modelo del personaje fue reciclado para utilizarse en otros enemigos. Durante la secuencia de introducción del mismo videojuego es posible ver a seis miembros del Dragón Negro escapando de prisión, y por algún tiempo se rumoreo que el sexto miembro debería ser Kabal. La versión sin máscara de Kabal fue incluida en una misión opcional en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, en la que el jugador tiene la posibilidad de rescatarlo. Durante el modo Historia de Mortal Kombat (2011) se revela que alguna vez fue miembro del Dragón Negro, clan que abandonó para convertirse en oficial de policía, siendo compañero de Stryker. Historia Durante la invasión en Earthrealm, los escuadrones de exterminio de Shao Kahn reclamaron las vidas y las almas de los sobrevivientes. Kabal fue una de las víctimas, y fueron tan graves sus heridas que le obligaron a depender de un respirador por el resto de su vida. La máscara oculta su rostro horriblemente desfigurado. Pronto se une a Raiden y sus guerrero para enfrentar la amenaza de Outworld, y también para vengarse de aquellos que lo condenaron a vivir con un respirador. Estas experiencias motivaron en Kabal un cambio profundo en él, y una vez que Shao Kahn fue derrotado abandonó el Dragón Negro, convirtiéndose en enemigo de los criminales. A pesar de separarse del Dragón Negro, Kabal fue derrotado por Mavado, miembro del clan del Dragón Rojo, quien reconoció a Kabal aún como parte del Dragón Negro, dejándolo gravemente herido y llevándose sus espadas de gancho como trofeos. Durante su agonía, fue rescatado por Havik y lo convenció de reformar el clan. Entonces, Kabal regresa a Earthrealm donde derrota a Mavado y recupera sus espadas. Luego comienza un proceso para reclutar a nuevos miembros para el Dragón Negro, Kira y Kobra, y después se dirigió a Outworld para recuperar el corazón de Onaga, bajo las órdenes de Havik. El objetivo de la misión no se cumplió, sin embargo de vuelta en Earthrealm, Kabal y los nuevos miembros del Dragón Negro intentan derrotar a Taven, pero fracasan en el intento. Durante la batalla en la Pirámide de Argus, Kabal intercepta a Stryker mientras corre peldaños arriba, aunque es rápidamente derribado. Reescribiendo la historia Kabal es un ex-criminal reformado, trabajando como oficial de la Policía de Nueva York junto a su compañero Stryker. Durante la invasión en Earthrealm ambos permanecen en la azotea de un edificio hasta notar a un desconocido trepando por los muros. Cuando alcanzó la azotea, el desconocido logra desarmarlos y derribar a Kabal, pero es derrotado por Stryker. Entonces, ambos oficiales descienden a la entrada del edificio, desde donde distinguen a una mujer a quien identifican inmediatamente como "enemigo", y también es derrotada por Stryker. La mujer intenta contra atacar, pero es detenida por Raiden. Después, ambos oficiales presencian a Raiden salvando la vida de Johnny Cage, y entonces aparece Kintaro arrojando fuego, el cual alcanza a Kabal incinerándolo por completo. Stryker acaba con Kintaro y pronto es amenazado por Ermac, quien arroja a Stryker a una estación subterránea de trenes con sus poderes telepáticos. Mientras tanto, Kano recupera los restos de Kabal y los traslada a Outworld, donde trata de recuperarlo con la ayuda de la magia de Shang Tsung. Cuando Kabal logra reaccionar, nota la presencia de Kano y que debe depender de la máscara para respirar. Luego de una corta discusión, ambos guerreros kombaten hasta que Kabal logra la victoria y le exige a Kano la forma de escapar de Outworld. Ambos se dirigen hacia el Salón del Trono, y Kabal intenta escapar por un portal abierto, mientras que Noob Saibot y Mileena tratan de detenerlo. Ambos fallan, y Kabal logra escapar corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Earthrealm. Asumiendo que su velocidad debe ser un efecto residual de la magia de Outworld, pronto Kabal es amenazado por Cyber Sub-Zero y por Sheeva, pero logra derrotar a ambos. Raiden y Smoke intervienen para rescatar a Cyber Sub-Zero y finalmente Kabal decide unirse a ellos contra Shao Kahn. Kabal es posteriormente asesinado por Sindel y obligado a servir como revenant para Quan Chi en Netherrealm, donde es derrotado por Raiden. Durante la invasión de Shinnok en Earthrealm, Kabal y otos revenants participa en el ataque al Templo del Cielo liderado por Quan Chi. Raiden y Fujin son obligados a retroceder hasta la entrada de la Cámara del Jinsei, donde Shinnok se hace presente ante ellos advirtiendo su inminente victoria. Entonces Shinnok envía a los revenant a enfrentar a los dioses menores en una breve batalla en la cual Kabal es derribado por Raiden. Cinco años después, aún siendo un revenant, Kabal cabalga junto a Quan Chi hacia la Fortaleza cuando son emboscados por las Fuerzas Especiales en Krossroads. Kabal decapita a dos soldados y desde entonces no vuelve a aparecer. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm *''[[Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm]]. Hace mucho tiempo, '''Kabal' fue un miembro devoto y muy valioso del Dragón Negro, pero Shao Kahn previó que su destino era reformarse y convertirse en uno de los guerreros elegidos, así que ordenó su aniquilación. Kabal apenas escapó con vida y quedó gravemente herido, forzado a vivir con un respirador artificial. Mientras Sonya y Sub-Zero investigan una pista del Dragón Negro en un teatro abandonado, ambos son atacados por miembros del clan hasta que la oportuna intervención de Kabal rescató a Sonya alejándola del peligro. Luego, Kabal se revela a ella y se retira la máscara mostrando su rostro desfigurado. Pronto sus kamaradas acuden a rescatarla, pero Kabal ya se había marchado. Mientras tanto, Kano y los otros miembros del Dragón Negro acumulan energía a través de los túneles subterráneos para crear portales y los guerreros de Raiden acuden a investigar. En un difícil kombate, Kabal interviene para ayudarlos, y tras conseguir la victoria los conduce a un lugar oculto para descansar. Entonces, Nightwolf desde su centro de operaciones detecta una fuente de poder aún mayor y los guerreros deciden actuar, pero Kabal advierte que les aguardan demasiados enemigos, con que la alternativa lógica es que él se infiltre solo. Kabal logra ingresar hasta la fuente de poder y colocar un detonador, pero Kano lo encuentra antes y desactiva el dispositivo. Kano convoca a un guerrero desde un portal llamado Hideyoshi y junto al resto de los miembros del Dragón Negro les ordena atacar a Kabal. Es en ese momento que Sonya junto a sus kamaradas llegan para apoyarlo y finalmente derrotan a Kano. A pesar de la oferta de Liu Kang para unirse a ellos, Kabal decide continuar su propio camino de redención. Cómics *''[[Mortal Kombat (Cómics)|Artículo principal Cómics en Mortal Kombat]]. '''Kabal' hace una única aparición en el cómic Mortal Kombat Deception Limited Edition preparando sus espadas de gancho, y en la página donde aparece se leen los textos "El acero pide carne humana. Para ser limpias en sangre. Por las manos de un maestro". Notas adicionales *Durante el modo Historia de Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, Kano le dice a The Flash: "You'd give to Kabal a run for his money" ("Podrías correr con Kabal por su dinero"). *En Mortal Kombat (2011) se sugiere que su velocidad es un efecto residual de la magia de Outworld. *'Kabal' es nombrado con Stryker por Rain en Mortal Kombat Annihilation. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deception Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Unchained Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Advance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 11 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Mobile